Calling The Shots
by barsonandrauliska
Summary: Based around the season finale, this is just an idea based around what I think would happen if Barba was shot. This is my first fic hope you enjoy. A day's events can take a terrible turn and Olivia is now realizing this, how can one person cause so much trouble and will the people she care about be safe?
1. Chapter 1

**All SVU themes and characters belong to Dick Wolf**

She wasn't in control of herself. How could that escalate so fast? Was one of the two things she could think about. The other was the person whose blood now covered her hands. She looked over and saw Carisi talking to a uniformed officer. Then looked down and saw the man whom she had grown close to, Rafael Barba. His vest was now turning the god awful color of crimson, and his eyes flickered open and shut.

"Liv," he spoke barely above a whisper.

"Hey Rafael I'm here. Keep your eyes open for me."

His eyes started to close.

"Please."

And his beautiful green eyes fluttered open again.

"That's it Rafael keep them open," Olivia cooed.

"Liv-," he spoke so fragile and fragmented,

" Don't let him get Noah please."

"Rafael stay awake!"

"WHERE"S THAT BUS, I'm losing him," Olivia shouted desperately then she heard a faint voice.

"You-you're a – great moth-mother," Rafael choked out.

"Hey stay with me, don't talk, reserve your strength," Olivia spoke barely coherent.

"mhhm," was all she got as a response.

She saw the paramedics rushing towards her, they picked Rafael up and wheeled him out, and Olivia ran after them.

"Ma'am are you riding in the ambulance with us? If you are we need to go now," a paramedic said.

Olivia climbed in and wrapped her hand around his. The paramedics cut away his expensive suit and clothing to reveal the entry of the wound on his chest just to the left of his rib cage. They placed gauze and applied pressure. All of a sudden Olivia heard the heart wrenching sound of a continuous beep with no breaks in between, and her stomach dropped.

"Ma'am you need to step aside for a moment," the other paramedic said.

The paramedic took the air pump respirator and by the time they arrived at the hospital he was wheeled into the emergency room and rushed into the operating room. As Olivia followed, a nurse came up to her and pulled her aside.

"Ma'am you aren't permitted to go in there," the nurse said.

"Please," Olivia said.

"I'm sorry, I'll keep you posted on his condition," the nurse said reassuringly.

Four hours have passed since Olivia has arrived to the hospital. Nick, Fin, Amanda, and Carisi arrived about a half hour after.

"How is he?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know," Olivia sighed with her face in her hands.

"Hey Liv, this isn't your fault," Fin said pulling her head away from her hands.

"Isn't it?" Olivia said.

"Don't blame yourself," Amaro said chiming in.

All of a sudden a doctor covered in bloody scrubs approached,

"Family and friends of Rafael Barba?" the doctor asked.

"That's us," Olivia stood up abruptly.

"Well he's in critical condition and in the intensive care unit room 8, he's asleep. Mr. Barba is lucky. The bullet just missed his spleen and tore a few muscles; he's lost a lot of blood. So only one visitor at a time."

Olivia followed the doctor to his room and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"Rafael, I'm so sorry," Olivia said and grabbed his hand and held it

He looked so unnaturally pale and vulnerable. About an hour later he began to stir. Olivia looked over and saw his eyes open and she couldn't have been happier seeing those emerald eyes open again.

"Liv," he spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

All themes and characters belong to Dick Wolf

"Liv," he said.

Olivia rushed to his side and smiled,

"Rafael, you're awake!" she said relieved.

"It appears so," he quipped.

"Smart ass. Are you in any pain?," she asked.

"Mhmm, no I'm pretty well medicated," he said sleepily and yawned.

"Hey why don't you rest right now I'll be here," Olivia said.

His eyes closed once again and sleep consumed his body. Olivia returned back to her chair and sank into it. About ten minutes later she called Lucy to check on Noah, who was now asleep.

Olivia leaned back in her chair and relaxed for the first time today. She leaned her head back and let her eyes rest, soon after she fell into a deep sleep for the first time in weeks.

She saw him flip the table papers flew everywhere and the court officers come running in. The female officer was grabbed by Johnny D and he took the gun. Then she heard Nick screaming,

"HE'S GOT A GUN!"

Olivia looked at him, he smirks and turns to run towards the exit.

"GET HIM," Olivia shouted.

Her, Fin, Rollins, and Amaro followed him out. Barba, unseen, ran towards the commotion. When he ran out he saw Johnny D and his gun was aimed directly at Olivia, then Johnny D aimed it at him and spoke.

"No, this is your fault," Johnny laughed evilly.

"Barba RUN!" Olivia screamed and ran towards Barba.

Just before he was able to turn around, the gun fired and by the time she arrived to him a small pool of blood was already forming in his shirt.

"Oh my god," Olivia said half shocked.

She looked over and saw Johnny D lying on the floor dead and turned her attention back to Barba.

"Shit," Barba said.

"Hey you're going to be okay, I'm going to apply pressure it's going to hurt a little."

As she applied pressure she noticed that his eyes began to close

"Hey open your eyes Rafael," Olivia encouraged.

Someone's presence made her awake from her sleep; it was Lucia Barba, Barba's mother.

"Benson," Mrs. Barba greeted.

"Hello Mrs. Barba, I'll give some time with him." Olivia said.

"You know, he really does talk about you a lot, Benson. Thank you for being there for my son."

"My pleasure," Olivia said walking towards the door.

The next day Olivia came back and brought Noah with her since the adoption was just finalized minutes before.

"Liv!" Barba said enthusiastically, "Oh and you brought Noah."

"I did," Olivia said and lifted Noah up and put him on her other side "I just finalized the adoption, he's officially mine."

Olivia then looked down and smiled at her son, upon hearing the news Barba sat up and smiled.

"Liv congratulations. I'm glad that it all worked out finally," he said and placed his hand over hers and smiled once more.

"I couldn't have done it with your support Rafael, thank you," Olivia said.

"You deserved it, but you're welcome."

"So, I'm planning a small party, we're having a small party to celebrate Noah's adoption and I would like it if you were there." she said.

"Of course, I'll be getting released in the afternoon and I'll stop by," Barba said.

"Well I got to go but I'll see you then Rafael," Olivia spoke as she was gathering hers and Noah's things.

"Thanks for stopping by Liv, and you too Noah," Barba said looking over at Noah who smiled and began to giggle.

"I think he's starting to like you Barba," Olivia laughed.

"Same here," he responded as she walked out the door.

Olivia heard a knock on her door and saw Barba was there early. She opened the door to let him in.

"Hey, you made it!" Olivia said.

"I wouldn't miss it," Barba said smiling.

"Well you're early but the others should be arriving soon," Oliva said then noticed the gifts in the bags he was holding.

"You didn't have to get anything," Olivia said.

"I wanted to," Rafael responded back.

"Well thanks but you really shouldn't have," Olivia spoke as she grabbed the gifts.

"The blue bag is for Noah and the other one is for you," He informed.

Olivia and Rafael went over to the living room, where Noah so Olivia and Noah could both open their gifts.

"Noah, look what Raf got you," she said holding the bag and Noah squealed with delight and Olivia put the gift in front of him. He immediately tore the bag open and grabbed the gift from inside and pulled out a medium sized light brown stuffed teddy bear, which Noah hugged right away.

"Noah can you say thank you to Raf," Olivia asked her son.

"Raf," Noah said clapping.

Olivia then went to open her present. She pulled out a thin rectangular box and opened it, inside was a beautiful necklace that had Noah's name engraved in it.

"Aw Rafael it's perfect, thank you so much," Olivia said pulling him into a hug.

"I noticed that you gave Arial your other one so I got you a new one," Barba said.

"Thank you," Olivia repeated.

"You're welcome," Barba replied.

Then there was a knock at the door, Olivia went to go open it and looked over at Barba and said,

"Let's get this party started."


	3. Chapter 3

**All themes and characters belong to Dick Wolf**

Olivia opened the door and saw Fin and Carisi.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it," Olivia said.

"Wouldn't miss this Liv," Fin said.

Then Carisi saw Barba standing with Noah.

"Barba you're out of the hospital! How's the injury? How bad does it hurt?"

"Carisi! Shut up," said Fin.

"What? I'm just curious," he replied.

"I'm doing well Carisi," Barba said wryly and continued,

"So, is Nick coming?"

"He should be here any minute with Amanda," Olivia responded.

Moments later Olivia was opening the door allowing Nick and Amanda to enter. Both Nick and Amanda had presents for the new mother and Olivia graciously accepted them. Walking in the kitchen, Nick followed. As Olivia took in Nick's decision of moving to California she noted that Barba turned around curious and was now looking at her. Nick noticed too.

"So he's been doing alright," Nick stated.

"Yeah, thankfully, I just glad he's been able to heal so quickly," Olivia replied.

"Good, he may be an arrogant ass, but he's a good man Liv," Nick said and walked away.

Olivia returned to the living room, she brought a bottle of white wine and glasses, handing each guest a glass she poured in the wine.

"To family," Olivia said raising her glass.

"To family," everyone spoke and clinked each other's glasses.

The squad was getting ready to leave Olivia's apartment and gathered their belongings. They proceeded to say their goodbyes. Nick and Amanda were the first to leave and Fin left fifteen minutes after them. Barba however, stayed to help clean up the mess and began to speak.

"So Benson how much am I being paid?"

"Barba be thankful I haven't thrown you out already," Olivia replied sarcastically.

"Liv you are you saying I'm a bore?"

"No, what I'm saying Rafael Barba is that you are far from that, and quite an annoyance," she responded laughing.

"My ego is shattered," Barba said placing his hand on his chest and gave a pained look.

"Oh really! I suppose you may want to start putting it back together since you're returning to work next week," Olivia suggested and continued to laugh.

"Thanks for the advice."

The two continued to tidy things up and when they finished Noah had managed his way to Barba dragging along his present that Rafael got him.

"Raf," Noah grunted swinging the toy around.

Barba turned and asked,

"Do you want to play?"

The little boy clapped and quickly replied,

"Yes!"

Barba walked over to Noah's toys and began to play on the floor with him. Olivia came over about a half hour later.

"Rafael do you mind if I take a quick shower?"

"Um, yeah, we should be fine," he responded slightly nervous.

"You'll be fine, holler if you need me," Olivia said as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Well I guess it's you and me Noah," Barba said to the toddler.

The two boys continued to play and Noah began to doze off. Not too certain what to do, Rafael picks the sleepy child up and begins to gently shake him up and down to soothe the boy. Noah soon falls asleep and Rafael lays on the couch, placing Noah's sleeping form on his chest.

Olivia walks out of the back and is curious to where all the noise she previously heard went. As she looked around she heard a snore come from the couch. Walking over to face the front of the couch she saw that Barba and Noah were fast asleep on the couch. Noah's tiny form rising and falling as Barba's chest did. Noah snuggled into the warmth of Rafael's body and Barba wrapped his hand around her son. Olivia quickly grabbed her phone and took a picture. Her camera flashed and Barba began to stir.

"Benson you better not have," Barba said warningly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Olivia said slyly.

"Just don't show the rest of the squad. They'll be on my ass," he sighed and continued,

"I better get going I have an appointment tomorrow morning. "

"Rafael, how have you been? You scared the crap out of me that day," Olivia said seriously.

"I'm getting better, it hurts a bit, and is annoying since I have to change the bandage twice a day."

" Well let me know if you need anything. Rafael, I'm serious, if you need something let me know."

"Liv, you know that wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it? I should have listened to you," Olivia replied.

"Well I was wrong, I wasn't thinking objectively, I just wanted you and Noah to be safe," he responded.

"For that, I'm eternally grateful, I wouldn't be here without you."

Olivia walked over to him and gave him a light hug and Barba lightly draped his hands over her and smiled.

"Liv, I was happy to do it because you deserve it."


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia arrived at the precinct about a week later and the squad was hugging Nick. She assumed that Nick told the rest of the squad about his departure. Surprisingly moments after her own arrival, Rafael Barba came strolling in dressed in his flashy suit and suspenders.

"Amaro," Barba said.

"Barba," Nick said in his professional tone.

"Rumor has it that you're heading off to California," Barba replied.

"Well that's true."

"I wish you luck, you're a good detective."

"Barba, can I talk to you a moment?"

"Sure," Barba said semi confused.

They walked toward the elevator.

"How's your recovery?" Nick asked.

"So far, well."

"Barba, you and I don't really agree on many things," Nick started, "but, you and I can agree on one thing, Olivia's safety.. and happiness, Barba promise me one thing, make sure she has that."

" I will, I owe her that. I wish the best for you Amaro. Good luck," Barba replied.

Rafael walked back into the squad room and Olivia looked at him intrigued and curious, he just let his eyes gleam, furthering her curiosity. Olivia walked over towards him and asked him if she could walk him out. He agreed, and they turned around and walked.

"How are you Councilor?"

"Getting better Sargent," Barba replied.

"Good, I'm glad you're back at work, the temporary A.D.A is very annoying and is getting on our nerves," Olivia joked.

Barba stopped and began to chuckle at her statement.

"Nice to know I'm not the only one who pushes people's buttons around here," Barba joked.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you could swing by my place after work. Catch up on the case and Noah wants to see his uncle Raf," Olivia said and smiled

"How could I say no," Barba said laughing.

As they approached the elevator Barba said goodbye to her and went to his office.

When Olivia arrived home Noah was waiting excitingly for his mother, as she walked in Noah came running towards her and latched onto her ankles.

"Hey baby boy, guess who's coming over?" Noah looked up not sure how to respond.

"Uncle Raf is coming," Olivia said happily, and her son seemed even more happy then she did.

"Raf Raf," Noah said clapping his hands.

Then Olivia heard a knock on the door, Barba was here. Olivia greeted him as he entered her apartment. Noah came running towards him and Barba leaned down and caught him as he ran towards him and lifted him up.

"Hey Noah," Barba said cheerfully.

"Raf Raf," the little boy said.

Barba placed Noah back on the ground and Noah ran towards his toy box.

"I see you finally put that thing to use," Barba joked.

"Yeah, it's seems that being a decoration wasn't its only purpose," Olivia laughed.

Noah came back towards Barba carrying his stuffed animal that he got him.

"It's his favorite toy lately," Olivia said to him.

"Glad he likes it," Badba simply responded and turned to look if she had on her gift, which she did. Olivia and Barba walked over and sat on the couch. Olivia turned to him and began to speak,

"So Rafael, let's get started."

Olivia and Barba talked about the need to know facts on the case for about two hours and then Barba decided to order some take out.

When their food arrived, Olivia placed Noah in his high chair and gave him some food. Olivia then got a glass of scotch for Barba and some wine for herself. She entered the living room and handed Barba his drink then sat down again.

"Thank you," Barba said as he grabbed the glass.

"Noah seems hungry," Barba said about twenty minutes later and laughed.

"He's been a bottomless pit lately," Olivia joked while looking at her son, who began to fuss for more food. Olivia began to get up, Barba gently grasped her forearm,

"I'll get it, finish your meal."

"Thank you," Olivia said looking up at him smiling.

Barba made his way to the little boy, who began to smiling upon someone finally paying attention to his wishes. Barba placed small pieces of food on Noah's tray and refilled his juice cup. Noah excitingly grasped his cup, which then slipped out of his tiny hands. The cup flew forwards towards Barba and spilled on his white dress shirt and T-shirt.

"Oh my god," Olivia said running into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry,"Olivia said.

"No, it's okay he didn't mean too," Barba replied and saw Noah looking at him apologetically.

"It's okay Noah," Barba said to the little boy.

"Raf," Noah spoke.

"Here let me wash your shirt, I think I have an old T-shirt in the back you can wear," Olivia said walking towards her room. Barba began to unbutton his dress shirt and finally got it off when Olivia came back. She took his stained dress shirt as he began to pull of his under shirt and she noticed how toned he was. Then she saw the only mark on his entire chest from where the bullet entered when he was shot. She immediately turned away, he looked at her face and knew the cause of her sudden change of expression.

"Liv, I'm fine, it wasn't your fault," Barba said trying to reassure her.

"He was going to shoot me not you, I should have gotten hit not you," Olivia said guiltily. She finally understood how he must have felt during the Lewis fiasco.

"Don't say that. Noah needs you, he needs his mother, and if that means running out into the line of fire to make sure it happens that's what I'll do. I would do it again to make sure you were safe."

He then put the shirt on that Olivia gave him and she walked up to him and engulfed him into a hug and rested her head on his chest.

"I know you would," Olivia said looking up at his face.

" You worked too hard to make sure Noah stayed in your custody, you didn't need Johnny D to screw that up," he said into her ear.

"No, we worked hard," Olivia said into his ear.

"You were one of the few people I can trust and rely on in difficult situations," Olivia continued, "The more we find out and learn from each other my feeling of security only grows, and to be honest, it scares me."

"Why's that?" Barba asked partly confused.

"Because of this," Olivia said and brought her face up to his pressing a light kiss on his lips, and he quickly responded back.

"Uncle Raf," Noah squealed, which caused them to pull apart and they turn towards the little boy.


	5. Chapter 5

"Momma, Raf," Noah said giggling.

Olivia unwrapped herself from Rafael and grabbed Noah to clean him up and place him in bed since he was up late already. As she was walking back she turned to speak at Barba,

"Stay right there, don't try to escape counselor."

Barba stood right where she left him, still stunned from the kiss. Hundreds of questions ran through his mind, but strangely didn't bother him for the first time.

Olivia came strolling out smiling at the state the out spoken Rafael Barba was in, who was still standing where she left him.

"Hey," she said walking towards him.

"Hey," Barba responded.

"Uh I guess you're wondering what that was about earlier," Olivia spoke stumbling.

"Care to enlighten me," Barba said teasingly.

"You are such an ass Barba," Olivia responded.

Barba leaned forward and pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately.

"Man, you are such a good kisser," Olivia said catching her breath.

"So I've been told," Barba said smartly.

Olivia giggled and leaned in and pulled him flush against her, he slid his hands under her shirt to feel her silky soft skin. Olivia moaned and he slid his hands down teasingly and grabbed her ass as he slid his tongue over hers and groaned, seconds later he pulled away. Olivia placed her head on his chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"I better go," Rafael said, and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"See you at work," Olivia replied.

Olivia locked the door behind him and leaned against the door frame, **_Olivia what a_ _re you thinking, you've been down this road before and that didn't end well_**. She walked to the kitchen and poured herself of wine and finished cleaning up the apartment. Olivia walked back to the laundry room and grabbed the clothes and found Barba's shirts, she folded them, carefully to make sure she didn't ruin his shirts anymore. The shirts still smelled faintly of him and she inhaled his distinct scent of musky worn leather and citrus. She placed the shirts in a small bag and set it on the counter so she could bring it to him in the morning as she got ready for bed.

Olivia walked up to Barba's office and saw him working on paperwork, she lightly knocked on the door frame which got his attention instantly.

"Olivia," he said surprised, and walked up to greet her.

"Hey, I thought I'd stop by and bring your laundry over, that Noah so creatively stained."

"May I suggest art class?"

Olivia laughed at his slight humor and handed the bag over to him.

"Thank you," Barba said.

"You're welcome, again sorry about the shirt," she replied avoiding a discussion about their actions after the incident.

"Hey don't worry about it, tell Noah I said hi."

"I will, he's grown quite curious of his uncle Raf," Olivia said smiling.

"Yeah well I'll have to stop by again soon," Barba said.

"About last night Liv, I-," he started.

"Hey don't worry about it, I get it," Olivia said with a hint of disappointment.

"No Liv that's not what I meant by it, it's just," he stumbled, for once not knowing words.

"Rafael, I get it, no need to bring it up."

"Liv I don't think you do," he said as he walked over to close the door.

"I don't do things without thinking, our kiss wasn't an accident, I have grown dangerously close to you and I care about you," he continued.

He leaned forward and pulled her in for a tender kiss, in which she responded almost immediately.

"You are a strange man Rafael Barba," Olivia whispered in his ear.

"That's how I keep you interested Sergeant Benson," Barba quipped.

"Mmhm, I don't know about that being the only reason," Olivia flirted.

"Oh yeah, care to share some information," Barba said smiling a sly grin.

"I like to keep it a mystery, to keep you interested," she taunted playfully.

"Among other reasons," he replied back.

He pulled her in for another kiss and then her phone rang.

"Benson," she answered harshly.

"Hey Liv where are you, we've been trying to get ahold of you. We got a case," Fin said.

"Alright I'm on my way."

She placed a soft kiss on his lips and untangled herself.

"Hey um I have to go," she said "but stop by tonight."

"Alright, I'll see you later then," he replied.

Her walked with her to the door and let her out with a feathered kiss.

"See you tonight," Olivia smiled.

Olivia finally walked through her door after a long day. Noah came running towards her and greeted her like normal.

"Hi baby, Raf is coming again," Olivia cooed.

Noah clapped his hands as Olivia reached in her bag to grab her cell phone. She dialed his number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Barba,"he answered.

"Hey stop by anytime I just got home," Olivia spoke.

"Alright, I'll be over in about a half hour," he said.

"Ok see you then."

She heard a knock on the door exactly a half hour later,she walked over and let him in.

"Hey!"

"Hey Liv, hey Noah!"

Noah came running out greeting Barba, wrapping his tiny arms around Barba's ankles. Barba changed out of his suit and is now dressed in a relax fit of dark, washed out jeans with a simple gray t-shirt.

"You came dressed prepared this time," Olivia joked.

"What can I say, I dress for the occasion," he replied laughing.

Olivia placed a kiss on his lips, and went to the kitchen to grab his usual glass of scotch and her own glass of wine. When's he came back out Barba had lifted Noah up after her son gave him the signal. Noah appeared to be looking for Barba's suspenders. Olivia chuckled as he placed her son back on the ground and grabbed his glass of scotch.

"I have to put Noah to bed, make yourself comfortable, I'll be out in a few minutes."

Barba walked over to the sofa and sat down as he waited for Olivia, who appeared about ten minutes later.

"Sorry, just had to make sure he was asleep," she explained.

"No need to explain," he replied.

"So, I'm not trying to sound upfront but, I don't want to circle around things, so what's going on between us?" Olivia asked.

"Liv, I'm not good at the romance talks but I want to continue this, I want to be here for you no matter what," Barba said.

"Well I'm glad we're on the same page," she said.

She gently placed a kiss on his lips and the kiss escalated quickly, Olivia was leaning back on the couch until she was laying on the couch with him on top of her. His hands explored her body and then the moment she dreaded, he felt a scar on her abdomen. Olivia quickly pulled away causing him to jump up off of her.

"Liv, I'm sorry I didn't mean to rush you into that."

"No that wasn't what bothered me it's the damn reminder that Lewis is still part of my life."

"He could never, affect you, Liv you're a survivor and you have come so far since then, and look you have a family now," Barba assured.

"Thank you Rafael, you have helped me get here."


	6. Chapter 6

_**All themes and characters belong to Dick Wolf and NBC**_

Olivia snuggled into him as he flipped the channels on the TV attempting to find a decent show; he eventually found a sports game and Olivia soon fell asleep. Not noticing her sleeping state, Rafael continued to watch the game, he too quickly fell asleep.

Olivia woke the next morning and noticed an arm wrapped around her waist securely, she opened an eye and saw Rafael sleeping. His hair was messy, and his face wasn't tensed, he looked relaxed and Olivia thought quite cute, since he wasn't in his normal official and professional set of mind. She managed to fall back asleep in his arms which she rarely ever attempted. Olivia awoke an hour later in her bed, and Rafael next to her, with her son on his chest; she smiled and placed a light kiss on Rafael's lips and one on Noah's forehead. The boys soon began to awake and Olivia greeted them.

"Well hello Noah, how did you get in here?"  
"Raf mama, Raf," Noah responded smiling.

"Well that was nice," Olivia said to her son while looking at Rafael.

"What can I say, I'm just a nice guy," Rafael laughed unable to keep a smile from appearing.

"I don't think I would go that far and say that now," Olivia said in a sarcastic tone.

Barba gave her a puppy dog look and Noah looked at him, frowning, at Rafael's expression and leaned forward to place a sloppy kiss on the assistant district attorney's face. Olivia chuckled at her son's gesture and Rafael looked up at her laughing and wiping the drool off his face.

"Here maybe this kiss will be less sloppy," Olivia said leaning in and kissed his cheek where her son previous did. Rafael moved his head and her lips landed perfectly on his, which caused her to laugh and place a light kiss on his lips. Rafael's phone rang and he answered,

"Barba."

"Yes I understand, I'll be right in," Rafael said.

"What's going on?"

"I have to run to the office for a bit," he said to Liv.

"Oh okay," she replied a little disappointed.

"Liv, I want to take you out tonight, make it up to you, I'll grab you around seven."  
"Sounds perfect," Olivia replied and kissed him tenderly before he walked out the door.

Olivia stood in front of her closet trying to figure out what to wear, she smiled thinking about being able to go out again and be with the man who surprisingly won her over despite his arrogance and cockiness. She decided on a strapless plum purple dress with a sweet heart neck line, in which the bodice formed to her waste in a wrapped style with a simple diamond shaped gem on her hip, and the rest of the dress flowed with the light satin fabric that cut off at her knee. For shoes, she chose silver strappy heels and for jewelry, a pair of diamond studs and the necklace that Rafael had bought her. Satisfied with her attire, Olivia walked into the bathroom to shower since Noah went with Lucy. She quickly showered and shaved and wrapped at towel around her body. She decided to blow dry her hair and pulled back partially, then curled the remaining strands. She went with a more natural make up look, and placed lip gloss on her lips. Happy with her appearance she went to get her dress on since it was now quarter to seven. She slipped on a white lace bra and panty set, and then slid into the dress. After adjusting the dress she placed on the necklace and put the earnings in and finally her heels. Moments later, she heard a knock on her door and found Rafael standing outside with a bouquet of roses, she invited him in and thanked him before placing the beautiful flowers in a vase.

"Liv, you look stunning," Rafael said.

"You clean up well too," Olivia replied as she took in his appearance. His hair was gelled and combed, his face freshly shaved, and was dressed in a black suit with a traditional white dress shirt and instead of a tie, he left two buttons popped open. He leaned towards her and pulled her in for a kiss. She moaned at the sudden touch of him, since having him gone most of the day and her hands came up to cradle his face as she plastered herself against him. Her desire for intimate touch caused him to groan. He pulled away and he placed his head on hers then placed a light kiss to her forehead.

"We better go now," he said with lust in his eyes.

"Wouldn't want to miss the reservation," Olivia said winking and walked past him and out the door.

"You're an evil woman Benson," Rafael said shaking his head.

"So I've been told Barba."

They arrived at the restaurant and ass they pulled up Olivia gasped,

"Rafael, it's beautiful, how did you manage to get in on such short notice?"

"I have connections and people owe a few favors," he shrugged.

They walked in and a waiter escorted them to a booth in the back, as they ordered they're drinks Olivia began to speak.

"Busy day?"

"That's an understatement, I had to cover a case, and prep a new one, that was in effect."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to spend the rest of it with me," Olivia smiled.

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

Walking back to the car Olivia noticed someone running across the street from the bar.

"Liv, is that you?" Olivia heard and recognized the voice immediately, Brian.

Rafael all of a sudden gently wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Brian," Olivia said surprised.

"Hey Liv, Barba why are you here?" he asked and noticed his arm around her wait.

"I'm wondering the same thing about you," Rafael retorted.

"Relax councilor, just wanted to see how Liv was doing since she has that kid and all, but she seems fine," Brian said wisely.

"His name is Noah," Barba said annoyed and slightly angry.

"Brian it's good to see you again, but we're just leaving so, see you later," Olivia said walking away and pulled Barba with her. The drive back was slightly tense.

"Thank you for standing by me and Noah," Olivia said referring to Brian's statement.

"Like I said, I'm in your corner, and that applies in and out of court, Noah isn't just 'that kid'," he replied.

Olivia leaned over and kissed his cheek. When they arrived back at Olivia's apartment, Rafael got out and opened the passenger door for her to walk her up to her apartment. Oliva unlocked the door and they both walked inside.

"Thank you Rafael, dinner was amazing," Olivia said.

"My pleasure, where's Noah?"

"Lucy dropped him off at Nick's, he wanted to see him before he left for California," Olivia replied.

Rafael walked up to her and kissed her passionately, resuming their kiss from earlier, Rafael cupped her face as Olivia ran her hands through his short combed hair, messing it up. She pushed him back gently against the door and deepened the kiss, moments later, they pulled back due to the lack of oxygen.

"Stay the night," Olivia whispered in his ear, pulling him closer.


	7. Chapter 7

She placed a light kiss on his lips and he slid his hands up under her shirt and grasped her breasts. Olivia moaned his name and pulled his arm guiding him to her bedroom. Rafael resumed kissing her and she attempted to fuss with the buttons on his shirt. Finally unbuttoning his shirt she yanked his shirt off, pulling away from their kiss minimally. She ran her hands up and down his chest as he unzipped her dress, as it slid down her curves she stepped out of it as it pooled beneath her; At the same time throwing off her heels. She stood in front of him just in her white bra and panties while he stood shirtless with his pants still on his hips. Olivia slid her hand down his toned abdomen and unhooked his belt and button. They stood for a minute taking in each other's appearance. Olivia leaned forward to pull Rafael back into a kiss and he kissed her passionately, he let his hands cup her face and slowly made their way down to cup her ass, Rafael gave her a playful squeeze and lifted her up and set her on the bed. He framed her face once again before slowly making love to her.

She awoke feeling a warm body next to hers as she turned to face the man next to her she smiled remembering the evening before. When she finally faced him his face was relaxed as he slept moments before he began to stir. His green eyes fluttered open and met with her chocolate brown ones and she smiled.

"Morning counselor," Olivia spoke.

"Good morning Sergeant Benson."

Olivia groaned as she climbed out of bed, knowing she would have to get Noah from Nick's house.

"As much as I would love to stay here, I have to get Noah from Nick's," Olivia said.

"I understand," he said sliding out of bed and pulling on his pants from the night before.

"Tell Amaro I said hi," he joked.

"I'm sure he'll love that," Olivia replied laughing.

Olivia walked over to her closet and grabbed some clothes to get dressed and then she walked back to her bedroom and Rafael followed into the kitchen.

"What time do you have to be at Amaro's," Rafael asked.

"In about an hour," she replied.

"Let me take you to a café so we can grab breakfast and some coffee."

Olivia looked at him and nodded and they grabbed their belongings and walked out the door.

They drove to a small café just a few blocks from Olivia's apartment and sat outside since the weather was decent. They each ordered they're coffees and a light breakfast since Olivia had to get Noah soon. After they're meal Olivia thanked Rafael for the treat and dropped him off at his small condo.

"Barba you've been holding out on me, this place is gorgeous," Olivia said in amaze.

"I wouldn't say I was holding out on my you Benson, you just never asked," he replied in his smart-ass tone.

"Well you never offered," Olivia said in the same tone and crossed her arms.

"Tell you what, after you spend some time with Noah why don't you and Noah stop by."

"Are you trying to suck up?"

"Maybe."

"Well you're doing a good job because it's working," Olivia said laughing.

"See you around eight then," Barba concluded.

Olivia arrived to Nick's house a few minutes late, which Nock thought was unusual.

"Liv, you're late," Nick said as he opened the door to let her in.

"Traffic was backed up," she tried to lie.

"Liv you're never late, so why are you," Nick pressed.

"Nick I told you," Olivia said semi annoyed he caught her.

"Alright Liv, what ever you say but remember, friends for life," Nick said.

Olivia looked at him and gave in.

"I was with Rafael," Olivia spoke quietly as she sat on the couch.

"As in A.D.A Rafael Barba," Nick asked.

"The one and only," Olivia answered.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Nick said.

"Why's that," Olivia asked.

"I saw how worried you were after he was shot. I see the way you to look at each other. You're a great pair, just let me know if he hurts you, I'll kick his ass," Nick said to her.

"You know what Nick Amaro, I'm really going to miss you," Olivia said and laughed.

Noah was playing on the floor with Zara and shortly after Liv took Noah back to her apartment.

When Olivia got home she set her keys on the counter and snuggled with Noah on the couch. The mother and son quickly fell asleep and awoke just before six. Olivia fed Noah and began to speak to him,

"You ready for a bath baby boy?"

Noah clapped his hands excitingly at his mother as she lifted him out of his high chair. Olivia placed Noah in the tub full of bubbles. After his bath Olivia dressed in his little jeans with a polo shirt and his favorite pair of socks.

"Noah we're going to go out tonight, we're going to go to Raf's house," Olivia said excited to see what assistant district attorney Rafael Barba did in his free time at home. Noah clapped but wasn't to sure and as excited as his mother. Liv picked Noah up and set him in her bed so she could get ready and she decided to wear her powdered blue khaki shorts and a simple white v-neck shirt and finally a pair of flip flops. Olivia decided since both her and her son were all ready that they could head out around seven-thirty. When Olivia pulled up to the small condo she smiled wondering how else could this man surprise her. She got out of the car, grabbed Noah and his diaper bag, and walked up to the door to knock. After the first knock Rafael immediately answered and opened the door.

"Liv,come on in," he said greeting her with one of his rare smiles that she loved.

She walked into the entry way and was engulfed in the beauty of the condo. The walls ranged from black, in the kitchen, to a darker gray in the living room area and to a powdered gray in what appeared to be the hallway that led upstairs. As she continued to enter his house she saw that the kitchen contained granite counters with oak cupboards around the entire kitchen and all the appliances were stainless steel. The living room was open with giant glass windows that showed a beautiful view and a walk out balcony. The sofa was a black sectional, and in front of it was a glass coffee table and matching side tables. There was a simple white throw rug in the center of the floor an lightened the room and a bookshelf full of law books.

"Barba I'm impressed," Olivia said taking in her surroundings.

"Well, what can I say, I'm full of surprises," Rafael replied laughing.

"Very funny," Olivia relied.

Olivia set Noah down on the rug so he could explore and play, and Olivia leaned forward to place a light kiss on his lips.

"I hope you got to spend some time with Noah," Rafael said as they pulled away.

"Thank you, I did, as soon as I picked him up from Nick's we snuggled on the couch and it was great," Olivia answered.

"Good, Amaro doing well?"

"I think so, as much as I'm going to miss him, he'll be happy. Oh which reminds me, he knows about us," Olivia said.

"I knew he would figure it out, especially after our conversation," Rafael replied as he purrs her some wine.

"You never told me what he said."

"Like I said I'm full of surprises," he said laughing.

"Very funny counselor."

Later in the evening Olivia has to leave to put Noah to bed and get herself ready for work, she left him with a kiss and Rafael gave Noah and her a hug as they walked out the door.

"Good night," Rafael said as they walked to the car and Olivia smiled at him and said goodnight as Noah sleepily waved to him.

Olivia was in her office late few months later finishing up a case file when she saw Rafael walking towards her office, the squad room was completely empty and the building was silent. As he opened the door he smiled and sat in his usual spot.

"You're here late," Olivia stated.

"I can say the the thing for you," he replied.

"I just want to finish this case, that poor girl," she replied shaking her head.

"Well it's over now, she won, and hopefully she can move on," he replied.

"Do you know why I continue to work here," Olivia asked.

"Actually no, 16 years is a long time in one precinct."

"My mom never really was close to me and when I was older I found out why, she was raped and I was the result of it, she was an alcoholic after it and it eventually killed her. I promised her I would find the man responsible for her attack and I did. Now I do it for others."

"Liv, you are an amazing woman, and everyday you prove to me how you can change people's lives."

The two of them walked out of the precinct and headed to her house to get some sleep for the night.

"You know Rafael, I've only told a few people about my father, thank you for listening," she said as she kissed him.

"Liv, I'm here for you, always. My father wasn't the greatest, he was abusive to my mother and I, he had a drinking problem most days but was the only income in the house, my mother and I were stuck with him."

"Rafael, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Liv, I've moved on past that and you've helped me get there these past few years I've known you and the seven months we've been together," he said and kissed her forehead.

"We've helped each other."

 **Thank you for all the amazing reviews for my first story, the support is amazing, I think I'll have one more concluding chapter for this fan fiction but promise there will be more stories in the future!**


	8. Chapter 8

Both Olivia and Rafael sat at the counter in his house, having a few drinks after the case. The past year has gone by surprisingly well. Tomorrow would be the ceremony for Olivia's lieutenants exam. In the past two months the couple have disclosed their relationship to the squad, who were not as surprised as Olivia and Rafael would have guessed. Olivia looked over at him, he was relaxed, he changed out of his suit and into a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt. Olivia thought back to how many nights they spent, just relaxing after a long case.

"Well, I better get going, I have an early morning," Olivia said.

"That you do. I have a pre trial tomorrow but I promise I'll be there," Rafael said.

"It's fine if you can't make it Rafael."

"No, I'll be there. Liv I want to be there, I want to be there for you."

Olivia leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips before walking out the door.

"Give Noah a kiss for me," Rafael shouted as she walked out the door.

Shortly after Rafael went to bed as well as Olivia after she tucked Noah back in bed.

The next day Olivia stood on the stage about to walk across to receive her diploma. She looked in the seats trying to spot Rafael, just as her name was about to be announced she saw Rafael running up to the door and quietly taking a seat next to Fin.

"Hey pretty boy just showed up, 'bout time man," Fin said.

"Yeah, court took longer than I had anticipated," Rafael replied.

They stopped talking when they heard the announcer say Olivia's name, the entire squad stood up and clapped. As Olivia approached him after the ceremony she greeted Rafael with a kiss.

"I have to admit, you guys are a great pair," Amanda spoke after they broke apart.

"Thanks," they both said in unison.

"Alright enough with this romance crap, let's go get wasted," Fin shouted.

"Fin, we have lives unlike you, hangovers aren't in that plan," Rafael joked.

"Hey watch it pretty boy," Fin replied.

"Boys, boys simmer down, let's go celebrate," Olivia said.

The squad went to a decent bar located a few blocks away from the precinct that wasn't too crowded so they could have a good time. They all say at the counter and ordered they're drinks when Rafael stood up with his scotch in his hand and raised his glass to give a toast,

"Here's to Lieutenant Benson, to many more solved cases for the special victims unit, and to more ass kicking, under you're command."

"Cheers," Fin said tapping his glass with Amanda.

"Thank you guys, I wouldn't be here without you all," Olivia said.

Later in the evening Olivia noticed that Rafael was still nursing his second scotch, while everyone else was pretty much drunk.

"Hey pretty boy, since when do you cut yourself off?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, well I'm really starting to hate hangovers," Rafael laughed.

When everyone was ready to leave, Rafael walked up to Olivia and told her he would get a cab and walk her up to her apartment. When they arrived at her apartment complex Rafael, helped her walk up to her apartment. As they were walking in the lobby she began to fall asleep, Olivia slipped doe his grasped and almost fell on the floor. Rafael grabbed Olivia before she fell and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the apartment. Just as he was about to set her down she woke up and looked up at him and spoke,

"Mhmmm, Rafael, you're so strong."

He continued into her apartment and lifted her once again to carry her into the bedroom, Olivia giggled as he lifted her, and he walked back forwards her bedroom to set her on the bed. As he turned to walk out her bedroom door she grabbed him and pulled him down for a passionate kiss, when their lips made contact she deepened the kiss. As they pulled away Rafael placed a light kiss to her lips.

"Goodnight Liv," he said as he turned to leave.

"Don't leave me like this," Olivia whined.

"We'll resume that when you're not drunk Liv."

"I'm not drunk," Olivia protested.

"See you tomorrow Liv," Rafael said as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

Rafael walked out her bedroom door, just before he left he turned towards Olivia's bedroom and smiled seeing that she fell asleep.

The next morning Olivia woke up and saw Advil and a glass of water on the nightstand, as she remembered bits and pieces of the night before. Olivia grabbed the Advil and water and got dressed for work. Before heading to the precinct she decided to stop by the D.A's office and visit Rafael, on the way stopping at Starbucks to get their usual order. Olivia walked up to his office and knocked before entering. He stood and smiled as she came and he shut the door behind her. She handed him his coffee and he smiled.

"Liv you are a goddess," Rafael said taking a sip of his coffee.

"So I've been told, but I stopped by to thank you for last night, helping me get home and not make a fool of myself."

"Liv, no need, but you're welcome," Rafael said placing a light kiss to her forehead.

"Well, not that I wouldn't mind staying here, I have to head to the precinct," Olivia said.

"Of course, well see you soon."

Rafael walked her to the door, and she made her way to the precinct. When she arrived Fin was sitting at his desk groaning about his headache.

"Fin, maybe take it easy on the whining, you're making my headache worse," Olivia laughed.

"I'm not whining," Fin groaned.

Olivia chuckled and walked into her office. A few hours later, Rafael came strolling in, he looked over seeing Fin and Amanda and laughed.

"Hey, what you laughing at pretty boy,"?Fin asked in his thug voice.

"Well, detective Tutuola, I find it humorous that you have a hangover," Barba said.

"Shut up."

Rafael walked into Olivia's office and sat in the chair in front of her desk, Olivia looked up at him and smiled.

"To what do I owe the pleasure councilor?" Olivia asked.

"Well I wanted to inform you that the pre-trial went better than expected, and I was hoping we could do something with Noah tonight, since you weren't home much yesterday to spend time with him."

"Sounds great, I'll text you when I get home," Olivia said as he got up to leave.

Olivia decided to head home early since it was a calm night for SVU, she walked into her apartment and got her and her son ready to visit with Rafael. Unsure what he had plan Olivia dressed Noah in a pair of jeans and a v neck t shirt and threw on jeans and a basic shirt for herself. When Rafael arrived Noah walked over to him and hugged his legs tightly. Rafael picked Noah up and held Olivia's hand as they walked out of the apartment. As Olivia buckled Noah into his car seat, she asked where they were going.

"It's a surprise," he replied and laughed at her confused glance.

He drove to one of Noah's favorite restaurant, during desert Olivia noticed Rafael whispering with Noah.

"Care to enlighten me councilor?" Olivia asked.

"Attorney client privilege," Rafael replied winking.

"You and I both know that doesn't apply."

Noah stood up and came over to her and held a tiny velvet box in his hand, Olivia looked up quickly at Rafael.

"What's going on Rafael?"

"Liv, I know we've only been together for a year and a few months, but it has been the best year of my life and I can't imagine the years to come without you and Noah. Liv will you marry me?" Rafael asked on one knee.

Olivia looked over at him and then at Noah who was smiling as she looked at the ring in her son's hands,

"Yes Rafael Barba, yes," Olivia said as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Noah's cheek and then kissed him passionately.

"I'm glad you said yes, now you're stuck with me Lieutenant Olivia Benson," Rafael joked.

"Yeah, figures, but I wouldn't change it for the world."

The two of them walked out of the restaurant, Rafael picked up Noah spinning him around, and they drove back to Olivia's apartment. Noah fell asleep in the car so Rafael carried him into his bedroom, as he placed Noah in his bed Noah awoke,

"Love you Noah," Rafael said placing a kiss to the boy's head.

"Love you daddy," replied a sleepy Noah.

Olivia looked over at her son and the man who stole her heart and smiled, and for once completely happy with the life she has chosen.


End file.
